Toyman
The Toyman is the name of three comic book supervillains and one adolescent superhero in the DC Comics universe. They mostly appear in Superman stories. The first Toyman appeared in Action Comics #64 (September 1943). His real name is Winslow Schott. The Toyman uses toy-based or toy-themed devices and gimmicks in his various crimes. The Toyman's weapons, while sometimes comical, are also very dangerous. The Toyman's creations include devices such as life-sized wind-up tanks, acid-spraying water pistols, and toy soldiers that carry real guns. The Toyman usually dresses in a flamboyant costume. The Toyman made frequent appearances in the Golden Age comics, but has appeared infrequently in Superman stories since then. Winslow Schott .|left|thumb]] The Toyman first appeared in 1943 and appeared in several Golden Age Superman stories. Schott appeared less frequently in comics published after the early 1950s, but remained a semi-regular foe during the 60s, 70s, and 80s. After 1985's miniseries Crisis on Infinite Earths and John Byrne's Man of Steel miniseries, the Toyman's history was revised, and the post-''Crisis'' version of the character first appeared in Superman (vol. 2) #13 (January 1988). In this version, Winslow Schott is an unemployed British toymaker who blames Lex Luthor and his company, LexCorp, for being fired from the toy company he is working for. He uses his toymaking talents to seek revenge, which eventually causes him to cross paths with the British hero Godiva, and subsequently, Superman himself. The Toyman continues to commit various crimes in Metropolis, including engaging in child abduction. The Toyman later became a much more sinister figure, shaving his head and getting advice in his head from "Mother". This was prompted by him being told that a range of Superman action figures would not include him as he is not "edgy" enough. While this seems to begin as a pose of what he thought people expect of a villain, it rapidly became a genuine psychotic break. While in this state he abducts and later murdered Adam Morgan, the son of Daily Planet reporter Cat Grant. Adam and several other children captured by Toyman tried to escape, but Schott found out and stabbed Adam to death for being the leader of the group. This caused Schott to develop a hatred of children, as he blamed them for not appreciating his toys. At the time, Schott shows no remorse for what he had done. When Cat Grant later confronts him in prison he cruelly tells her "You were a bad mommy. I'm glad I killed your son." The Toyman later seemingly recovered, and Superman showed him that children did appreciate old-fashioned toys, arranging parole in an orphanage; it was later revealed, however, that this was all a hallucination caused when Zatanna attempts to cure him and he had, in fact, returned to child abduction. Winslow was seen in the Infinite Crisis: Villains United special, preparing for the Blackgate Prison break by lacing the dinner stew with Venom and Velocity 9 to increase the prisoners' strength, speed, and aggression. Unfortunately, some guards also ate the drugged stew and fought the superheroes who showed up to stop the criminals. He was later seen as a member of the Injustice League in the Justice League of America Wedding Special. Toyman's history was later revised in Action Comics #865, by Geoff Johns and Jesus Merino. Winslow Schott tells Jimmy Olsen that he was a toymaker who lived with his wife Mary. When a businessman offered to buy his shop to expand the number of children his toys can reach, he refused. When Mary is killed in a car accident a few weeks later, Schott agrees to the purchase. However, the businessman lied and gave his technologically advanced toy plans to arms manufacturers. Schott proceeds to bomb the business with an explosive teddy bear. Following his first confrontation with Superman, Schott met the Prankster for the first time. The Prankster is a cruel, callous man who commits crimes "because it's fun." He repeatedly asked Schott to "team up", but Schott refused. Schott reveals to Jimmy that the Toyman who killed Adam Grant was a robot created by Schott to replace him in the event that he was ever incarcerated and that a glitch in the robot's programming resulted in it developing a personality, (and later a hatred of children), and that Schott's repeated attempts to contact the robot resulted in it suffering from delusions of "Mother". This was confirmed in Superman Secret Files 2009. In the 1997 Speed Force Special, the Max Mercury story Child's Play, set in 19th century New York, featured the Schott Toy Company run by Archimedes Schott, a crooked businessman who resembles Winslow. Any relationship between them is unknown. Alternate appearances The Toyman appears as part of the new Legion of Doom in Alex Ross' miniseries Justice. He is one of several supervillains who've been secretly infected with microscopic robots by the alien Brainiac, causing him to have supposedly prescient dreams in which the Earth is destroyed, and the superheroes are unable to save the world's populace. Thus, the Toyman is driven to aid in a scheme to sidetrack the Justice League while also helping to build mobile cities which supposedly will serve as interstellar arks, one such ark being a massive amusement park for the children being "rescued". The Toyman operates mostly through a remote-controlled arsenal and robots which resemble the Jack Nimball Toyman as a life-sized (or gigantic) puppet. The Toyman is only fully seen in the last issue - he is the Winslow Schott version, but now morbidly obese, having been kept immobile by cybernetic connections which give him control over his toys. Jack Nimball In the 1970s, a man named Jack Nimball assumes the identity of the second Toyman during a period in which Schott retires from his criminal career and first appeared in Action Comics #432 (February 1974). Nimball wore a jester costume and used a similar modus operandi to the original Toyman. However, this version of Toyman proved short-lived. Schott killed Nimball and resumed his crime career in Superman (vol. 1) #305. Nimball appears as one of Schott's androids in Action Comics #865. The version of the Toyman who appears in Challenge of the Super Friends was based on Nimball. Hiro Okamura Hiro Okamura is a teenage mechanical genius from Japan first appearing as Toyman in ''Superman'' (vol. 2) #177 (February 2002). He targets Metallo, claiming the cyborg's body was based on material stolen from his grandfather. He later becomes an ally to Superman and Batman. In the Superman/Batman series, he aids the two in destroying a kryptonite meteor that threatens the Earth (Superman/Batman #1-6). He strikes a deal with Batman to provide him with various technological implements (Superman/Batman #7). Okamura uses more technologically advanced devices than the traditionally-constructed contrivances Schott uses and his work is largely whimsical in nature. Many of his inventions are inspired by anime and manga, including giant mecha (notably his giant Composite Batman-Superman robot). Okamura appears only a few times in the Superman/Batman comic book, and his activities are limited to Japan. Winslow Schott remains active as the Toyman in the United States. In the Sam Loeb-penned memorial issue Superman/Batman #26, Okamura fakes his own kidnapping at the hands of Schott, forcing Superboy and Robin to search through his complex to save his life. Realizing his loneliness, Superboy and Robin extend their friendship to the boy. Okamura joins Robin and the other Teen Titans at Titans Tower for Superboy's funeral, clutching a Superboy action figure. In Superman/Batman #45, he offers to assist the duo in their quest to rid the world of Kryptonite, using spider-like nanobots to collect Kryptonite molecules in the air. His offer becomes a necessity as Lana Lang, in a last-ditch effort to get rid of Kryptonians and keep LexCorp afloat, turns a set of Kryptonite caches into "dirty bombs", which irradiate the entire planet. Hiro comes to the rescue, settling for a Power Girl-bot to "date". Instead, he gets his dream date, a dinner in Paris with the real Karen, and the status of honorary member of the Justice League. A future version of Hiro, allied with a power-hungry group of Titans, travels back in time to modern day to cement their power-base in Teen Titans #52 (Jan. 2008). Hiro appears as one of Schott's androids in Action Comics #865. He also appears in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies as an ally to the title characters. Toyman Robot Toyman surfaces in Metropolis and allies with Lex Luthor in Action Comics #837 (May 2006) as part of the One Year Later 'Up,Up, and Away' story arc. His first appearance was written by Geoff Johns and Kurt Busiek with art by Pete Woods. His appearance, inspired by the character's Superman: The Animated Series incarnation, is that of a child-sized doll. This Toyman mentions meeting Hiro Okamura in Japan and stealing one of his Superman robots. As part of his bargain with Luthor, he is given the information needed to find his creator Winslow Schott in exchange for assistance in a plot against Superman. This Toyman, renamed Toyboy, is shown amongst Schott's other robots in Action Comics #865, and appears as Toyboy alongside Schott in the 2009-2010 World's Finest limited series. On the cover of Justice League of America (vol. 2) #13, it shows this android Toyman as a member of the Injustice League. In other media Television * The Toyman first appears in animated form in The New Adventures of Superman animated series from 1966. This particular Toyman is the original Winslow Schott version. * The Toyman is a recurring villain on the Challenge of the Super Friends television cartoon voiced by Frank Welker. He appears as one of the members of Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom. The Toyman in the Super Friends series bears the likness of Jack Nimball (as he is named in the comics). This version of the Toyman often dresses like a jester and wears a domino mask. * The Superboy live-action television series features a villain named Nick Knack, a reference to the Toyman . The character (played by Gilbert Gottfried) wears childlike clothing. Gottfried appeared in two episodes and wrote a story featuring the character for the Superboy tie-in comics series. * A character named Winslow P. Schott appears in the Lois and Clark Christmas episode "Seasons Greedings" played by Sherman Hemsley. With a similar background to the post-Crisis Schott in the comics, he creates a toy that causes children to become selfish and adults to act like children. Unlike past versions, he shows a genuine love for children and turns over a new leaf toward the end of the episode. He is referred to only once as being "a toyman" in passing onscreen. A later episode features a childlike character named Toyman (played by Grant Shaud) who abducts children. His real identity is Harold Kripstly. * The episode "Beware the Gray Ghost" of Batman: The Animated Series features a villain called "The Mad Bomber" who was possibly influenced by Toyman (although he might also have been influenced by the Puppet Master , a villain fought by the Golden Age Batman and Robin in Detective Comics vol. 1, #212). His real name is Ted Dymer (voiced by and resembling the series' designer/producer Bruce Timm) who was using customized toys based on a line of Gray Ghost (voiced by Adam West who portrayed Batman in the 1960s television show) merchandise to carry bombs and hold Gotham City's economic centers ransom. He becomes more Toyman-like as the episode progresses, stating his delusional belief that toys are a powerful all-purpose tool. .]] * A much more disturbing and creepy Toyman appears in the 1990s series ''Superman: The Animated Series voiced by Bud Cort. He is an insane man who wears an eversmiling mask similar to a doll's head, which he is never seen without. His arsenal of weapons includes a giant superball that can smash concrete and an "inescapable" bubble-blower. In this version, Winslow Schott, Jr. is the son of a kindly toymaker, who spent all day in his father's shop watching him make toys. Winslow Schott, Sr. dreamed of building a toy factory, but lack of capital prevented it. Infamous Metropolis mobster Bruno Mannheim offered to bankroll Schott to build the toy factory, but unbeknownst to Schott, Mannheim used it as a front for a numbers racket. When the police uncovered the scheme, the gangsters fled, leaving the elder Schott to be framed for running the operation and falsely imprisoned for embezzlement. Schott eventually died in prison, and Winslow was left on his own and spent several years in abusive and neglectful foster homes. By the time he reached adulthood, Winslow was mentally ill. Making use of his natural aptitude for mechanics, he decided to make up for his ruined childhood by terrorizing the world and stealing money to amass his own personal fortune. Toyman appears in two episodes: "Fun and Games" and "Obsession." His plans revolve around Darcy, a lifelike android created to be his companion, but he also seeks revenge against Bruno Mannheim, the criminal who wronged his father, and against Superman for foiling his schemes. * This Toyman also appears in Static Shock episode "Toys in the Hood" again voiced by Bud Cort. Toyman (who is revealed to have survived the events of "Obsession" after his helicopter is destroyed) orders Darcy to capture Static's friend Daisy so she can serve as a model for Darcy's nanite-constructed new body. After Superman and Static confront Toyman, Darcy betrays Toyman and tries to escape, only to discover that Toyman had implanted a fail-safe device programmed to have the nanites destroy her if she turns on him. Darcy's body melts, and Toyman is taken to jail. * In the Justice League episode "Hereafter," Toyman (voiced by Corey Burton) is a member of the Superman Revenge Squad. During their attack on the city of Metropolis, he uses an experimental machine (which resembles a giant toy robot) that can fire blasts of energy from its "chest". Toyman first targets innocent bystanders before trying to blast Superman. Toyman then fires a blast at Batman and the injured Wonder Woman. To save his friends, Superman flies straight into the blast and is sent 30,000 years into the future. Everyone, including Toyman himself, believes that Superman had been vaporized. Batman was the only one not to believe Superman was dead as he deduced that there would be remains. It was later revealed that Superman had been sent to the future but came back thanks to a time machine invented by Vandal Savage (who reformed in the future). * In Justice League Unlimited, Toyman is a member of Grodd's new Secret Society. He is prominently featured in the episode "Alive!", in which he becomes the pilot of the Secret Society's spaceship. When a riot erupts and divides the villains into two factions, he holds his own and defeats Killer Frost with a headbutt, cracking his mask on the side, and a few tricks with a heavily rigged yo-yo. In the following Justice League Unlimited episode "Destroyer", the series finale, Toyman is briefly shown firing what appear to resemble Nerf darts at Darkseid's parademons. What makes these darts deadly is that they cause the Parademons to explode shortly after impact. He is one of a handful of Secret Society villains to survive the series finale. Bud Cort reprises him here. * Toyman has appeared twice in Smallville. In the fourteenth episode of the show's eighth season, titled "Requiem". Actor Chris Gauthier portrays Winslow Schott, a toymaker and former Queen Industries employee with a grudge against Oliver Queen. Winslow Schott is a scientific inventor at STAR Labs who was hired by Oliver Queen to work for Queen Industries. A great mind, though a bit eccentric, he expressed his individuality by bringing toys to work. However, he went too far when he began putting explosives in toys, which caused his immediate termination from the company. He is revealed to be working for Lex Luthor, currently disfigured and partially crippled, and hiding in a mobile base. He speaks to Luthor through a camera and microphone concealed in a wooden doll's head, and uses toys such as an exploding Newton's Cradle, knockout gas-filled Mylar balloons, and an explosive cymbal-clanging monkey. After he fails twice to kill Oliver, he escapes police custody. Oliver Queen blows up Lex's mobile base with one of Toyman's toys in order to frame Schott, which put's him on the run. In that episode, Clark Kent referred to him as "Toyman" but most of the time he was referred as Toymaker; and is also referred to as "Toyboy". In the season 9 episode "Echo" he is referred as Toyman by himself, Chloe Sullivan, Clark and the Daily Planet. He attempts to test Clark by leaving a bomb next to a group of bound and gagged men and women he had kidnapped, eventually leading to Clark using his superspeed to rescue them. In that same episode, he returns and attempts to kill Oliver Queen as revenge for being framed for Lex's demise. This episode also has an android version of Schott. After he is caught, and facing time in solitary confinement, Tess Mercer visits Schott in jail and gives him the Kryptonite-powered heart to study which Zod and his men created to power Metallo in previous episodes. * Toyman briefly appears in the season five episode of The Batman entitled "Lost Heroes" Pt. 1 voiced by Richard Green. This incarnation wears a jester's costume likely a nod to the early and brief Nimball version. His costume is red, yellow, and green, much like the costume the Toyman from Plastic Man was wearing, but a little different in design. Batman muses that a psychiatrist could make a whole career out of Toyman, though Superman warns not to underestimate him. He faces off against Batman and Superman with his toys and high-tech punching gloves. It is possible that like other versions, he is partially insane or fully. He ends up knocked out by some bombs. He should not be confused with Toymaker, another character created specifically for the show and who shares his toy-based M.O. * A character named Fun Haus was shown in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Invasion of the Secret Santas" voiced by Gary Anthony Williams. Fun Haus' appearance is clearly based on the Jack Nimball version of Toyman although he appears more muscular with an everlasting smile, similar to that of the Toyman that appeared in Superman: The Animated Series. He planned on robbing various homes on Christmas Day using action figures he created called "Presto Playpals." When he was cornered by Batman and Red Tornado, he merged the action figures into a giant robot and attempted to destroy them along with the families he had robbed. Ultimately he was stopped by Red Tornado, who pushed himself to the point of self destruction. Beside the aforementioned action figures, Fun Haus used toy flying saucers, robot Santas, and an exploding doll that looked like Baby Doll from Batman: The Animated Series. His name, the MO of evil toys, and the logo came from FunHous Games, a company from the Silicon Syndicate in DC Comics. He has since had cameo appearances in several subsequent episodes. Film * In the unproduced screenplay for ''Batman vs. Superman'', Toyman makes a brief appearance as a reformed criminal that Batman interrogates and tortures in order to locate the Joker. When they are attacked by one of the Joker's deadly gadgets, Batman narrowly escapes, leaving Toyman to be caught in an explosion. His fate is not revealed in the script. * Toyman appears as a minor villain in the DTV movie, Superman: Doomsday voiced by John DiMaggio. Like most of the characters in this film, his appearance differs from that of the DCAU Toyman, and he is portrayed in a more deranged and unkempt form. In the movie, Toyman appears after Superman dies during a fight with Doomsday. Toyman (referred to in this movie as Winslow Schott) first uses a giant spider-like robot to hold a school bus full of children hostage after he robs a bank. After a secret clone of Superman defeats him, he attempts to go on the lam. Although police do recapture him, he kills a four-year-old girl offscreen during the capture. Upon hearing the news, the Superman clone angrily takes Toyman from the police outside the police department and drops him to his death from high above the city where he lands on a police car. * The Hiro Okamura version of Toyman appears in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies voiced by Calvin Tran. He helps Superman and Batman into finding a way to stop the Kryptonite Meteor. His result being a ship that resembles Composite Superman. He is shown to be highly intelligent in the fields of science and technology and is stated to have an I.Q. of 210. Miscellaneous * Toyman appears in issue 2 of the Batman: The Brave and the Bold comics. * An unrelated Toyman appears in The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show episode "Toyman" voiced by Alan Oppenheimer. This one is dressed like a jester, but the costume is now red, green, and yellow and he has a wind up key on his back, which needs to be rewound at regular intervals to keep him animated. See also * List of Superman enemies External links * Supermanica entry on the pre-Crisis Toyman Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:1943 comics characters debuts Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional toymakers and toy inventors Category:Golden Age supervillains Category:Fictional jesters Category:DC Comics robots Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional inventors Category:Smallville characters Category:Fictional engineers Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional murderers de:Schurken im Superman-Universum#Toyman fr:Toyman it:Giocattolaio nl:Toyman pt:Toyman fi:Lelumies tl:Toyman